Profile of the Favored Three
by Ghosthunter Slayer
Summary: This was suggested by someone, and no it is not a non story cuz i put a really short story in there. Any rating is in... it's rating K
1. Maya Slayer

**Hiyas! This is a profile showing thing ya know... cuz someone asked me.**

**Let's start with Maya:**

**Name: Maya Slayer**

**Age: 16**

**Appearance: Black ponytail, cute face, kunoichi suit, samurai slippers, Ruby orbs**

**Personality: Happy at times, sad when she dosen't see something she dosen't like, is in love with a friend (never gonna tell ya until u read my first story)**

**Weapons she uses: Staff (Innocence Orb), Entrusted Staff, Sword of the Omnidance (Freedom Orb), Solar (Freedom and Innocence)**

**Likes: Sunlight, breeze, seashells, world peace, the needy and the poor, "a friend" (just read the story to know), her brothers, parents and cousins, insects, all animals, yellow**

**Dislikes: Moglin haters, gothic people, popular people that hate the needy, Greg, The Forsaken**

**Class Jobs: (She's already on 4th)**

**1st Job: Healer**

**2nd Job: Acolyte**

**3rd Job: Guardian**

**4th Job: Martial Ki-Wielder**

**Skills: (For 4th only since she's 4th)**

**Shining Strike: literally blinds the enemy by bringing the sun rays to them.**

**Light Combo: a super-fast combo using reflex and elegance.**

**True Blessing: can raise the defenses of EVERY ally in the battlefield.**

**A Thousand Suns: 1000 clones slash and dash every enemy in the battlefield (costs 50% of her health)**

**Her Story:**

**She is the brother of the Time Fighter Ace Slayer, apparently she's a minor in time and history. So she studied healing and living things. She metTorn in a manner in which he was drawing the landscape of Bermesiah. Shefound out he had no friends before, but she agreed to be true friends with him(even though she is friends with bad people like jocks and popular kids) shedonated her metal pen which she made out of iron and smelted silver and gaveit to him. She was also chosen to choose 2 orbs. But she chose an opposite side of Torn's orbs. the 2 orbs of the highlanders, namely Innocence and Freedom.**

**Yuri's profile will be up later on!**

**-Clandarrlo Slayer**


	2. Yuri Spellbinder

**This is Yuri's profile, she's a SHE not a HE, anyways, enjoy!**

**Name: Yuri Spellbinder**

**Age: 15**

**Apperance: Red twintails, wears a gold striped, black based sorcerer suit, has orange eyes, brown leather shoes**

**Personality: Really serious about what she wears (fashionista), Cheery, Shy when she's around Wence, a really good strategist, loves teaching new people magic especially Arme.**

**Weapons she uses: Book of Magic, Sorcerer's Staff**

**Likes: Wence Erudon, Magic, Potions, Alchemy, Kids, New Students, Arme**

**Dislikes: Ronan Erudon, Elesis Sieghart, Bugs, Snakes, pretty much every marine animal, Black Magic**

**Class Jobs: (She's still in 2nd)**

**1st Job: Apprentice**

**2nd Job: Student of Magic**

**3rd Job: Sorceress**

**4th Job: Supreme Sorceress**

**Skills: (For 2nd) (I'll give u third or fourth if u want)**

**Flare: Sends out flames from the sky shooting spreadshots around the battlefield allies may get hit.**

**Blizzard: Sends out ice from the sky but not in spreadshots, in big ice crystals, allies may also get hit.**

**Energy Recharge: Heals completely every ally.**

**Tornado: Sends out a barrage of mini tornadoes that STUN only, allies STILL get hit.**

**Revival: Light rays from the sky that revives anything.**

**Triumphant Legacy: Elemental balls shoot out from her staff, this time allies don't get hit. (Costs 100% of Mana and 25% of HP)**

**Her Story:**

**Yuri was born in an orphanage outside of Archimedia, the orphanage was completely full of nice people... then one day a sorcerer came to her and wanted her to join him and learn magic, she wanted to know who her parents were. But when seeing Ronan and Wence she remembered partial of her past. She seems to have an interest in magic, but unlike Arme and Lars, she dislikes Black Magic. So she joined the Grand Chase by talking to Wence about their childhood. It is unknown who the name of the sorcerer was.**

**That's a wrap for Yuri! Next up Dan Slayer**

**-Clandarrlo Slayer**


	3. Dan Slayer

**Last profile from one request! ENJOY!**

**Name: Dan Slayer**

**Age: Unknown**

**Appearance: White jacket, blue undershirt, bling-bling necklace, shades, black hair, ruby eyes.**

**Personality: Calm, super hot according to the girls, dosen't get annoyed by anyone bothering him**

**Weapons he uses: Aegis Blade (to all jobs)**

**Likes: Ace Slayer, Maya Slayer, Destina, the peaceful world**

**Dislikes: Demons, wars, darkness, hatred**

**Class Jobs: (He's been gone for a long time, so he kept training, 4th Job)**

**1st Job: Slave**

**2nd Job: Neive**

**3rd Job: Warrior**

**4th Job: Unknown (you'll know when I make my 3rd story)**

**Skills: (for the 4th Job)**

**Aegis Cut- cuts off anything in a blink of an eye.**

**Aegis Speed- enhances the speed of one ONLY**

**Aegis Clone- clones from the heavens and the underworld came to slice ONE enemy only**

**Wrath of Destiny- raptures a whole continent until all enemies have died in one range (although the continent shakes, his range is 8 kilometers across one continent) (costs 99% of Mana and Health)**

**His Story:**

**Dan Slayer was in the slayer family for several years, after his graduation at a university he disappeared after fighting The Demon Lord, he was never seen again. Several unknown years later, his relatives don't even know his age anymore. He's been training that he also forgot his age. He joins the Grand Chase just to see his brother and sister. Apparently more powerful than the both of them combined. The blade was crafted somewhere where he had disappeared and inflicts a lot of damage even just by tapping it.**

**And the story (sort of) is finished...**

**-Clandarrlo Slayer**

**I could add more if someone made requests.**


End file.
